Generally, the term “electronic device” may refer to a device performing a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. For example, electronic devices may output stored information as voices or images. As electronic devices are becoming highly integrated, and high-speed and high-volume wireless communication become commonplace, an electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal, is recently being equipped with various functions. For example, an electronic device may come with an integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
Such electronic devices may perform wireless communication with antenna devices. For example, an electronic device may include various antenna devices, such as an antenna device for near field communication (NFC) for the functionality of, e.g., an electronic card, an antenna device for access to, e.g., a local area network (LAN), or an antenna device for access to a commercial communication network. As such, as development of electronic/information communication technology enables various antenna devices to be equipped in an electronic device, the electronic device may secure the optimal communication environment by selecting an antenna device appropriate for the user environment or operation mode.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.